Beginnings, Love and Family
by sajin
Summary: this is a CSI story about the relationship between Greg Sanders and Nick Stokes


Title: Beginnings, Love, and Family Author: Sajin Feedback: AZ1BJ2@rogers.com Pairing: Nick/Greg Archive: If anyone thinks it is worth Archiving let me know please. Rating: NC-17  
  
This is my first CSI story so be gentle please and thank you.  
  
Okay here it comes.  
  
Prologue  
  
Gillian was sitting on her grandfather's knee by the fire it was Christmas time, and she was listening to him tell her a Christmas tale.  
  
"Grandpa Gil, can I ask you a question?" Gillian asked.  
  
"Yes, honey what Grandpa Gil can do for you?" asked Grandpa Gil. To the beautiful child that was as much is granddaughter as any little one could ever be.  
  
"Can you tell me the story again of how daddy and poppa came to have me again?" Gillian smiled.  
  
"Honey, I have told you this story a thousand times, are you sure you want to hear it again, it must be boring by now?" smiled Gil looking down at his granddaughter with love in his eyes.  
  
"Oh Please you tell it so well and I love hearing it from you again and again" pleaded Gillian.  
  
"Okay, okay I will tell you the story again." Gil laughed.  
  
"How about we get some hot chocolate and roast marshmallows while I tell you the story. How does that sound?" Gil lovingly asked knowing what the answer would be.  
  
"YAY, Can I get the marshmallows while you get the hot chocolate?" smiled Gillian.  
  
"Okay you go get them and I will get the hot chocolate and don't forget the small ones to melt in the hot chocolate alright." Gil laughed.  
  
"Okay" an excited Gillian exclaimed.  
  
They both ran to the kitchen and Gil got the hot chocolate ready while Gillian rummaged thru the cupboards and found both sizes of marshmallows. They got everything and put it by the chair next too the fire.  
  
They started to roast their marshmallows and ate them.  
  
They settled back into the chair with Gillian resting on Gil's lap while he stroked her hair.  
  
"Are you ready now honey?" asked Gil.  
  
"Yep all ready and comfy" sighed Gillian.  
  
"Okay here goes then." Sighed Gil as he remembered the funny memories of the past.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Gil walked into the CSI lab for the beginning of the shift thinking it was an ordinary night on the job. But, was he in for a surprise, to say the least.  
  
"GIL, where have you been I have been trying to page you all night?" Catherine questioned.  
  
She began running down the hallway to catch him.  
  
"I was out at the body farm checking things out and I accidentally ran over my cell phone when I hit a bump in the road." Gil answered.  
  
"Why, what is the matter?" questioned Gil looking sheepishly at Catherine.  
  
"Then you didn't have your radio on again either, what was it this time Brahms or Mendelssohn Joe?" asked Catherine frustrated.  
  
"Actually it was Mozart, if you want to know, Why?" asked Gil.  
  
"Never mind, anyway you have to get to the hospital there has been an accident. We have all been looking for you except for Nick he is at the hospital with Greg." Catherine answered with growing frustration.  
  
"What do you mean, and what kind of accident are we talking about here?" moaned Gil thinking that he lost another CSI staff member.  
  
"Nothing like Holly Gribbs, if that is what you are thinking." Catherine imagined, as she looked Gil in the face.  
  
"No Nick and Greg were out horseback riding looking for a body. We got an emergency call while you were indisposed." Catherine explained.  
  
To an annoyed looking Gil, after she mentioned the body, and the pairing of Nick and Greg.  
  
"What do you mean sending Greg out on a horse with Nick looking for a body?" yelled Grissom at Catherine.  
  
"For one thing it wasn't me it was Brass, and another thing they are the only two of the night shift CSI personnel who know how to ride a horse anyway." Catherine answered.  
  
Who wanted to smack Gil right then?  
  
"Well that's beside the point right now anyway they found the body but not in the usual way. However, they found it all the same. And Greg isn't hurt that badly I don't think." Catherine told Gil.  
  
"What do you mean for the first thing that they didn't find the body in the normal way to begin with" fumed Gil.  
  
"Well they were on the trails and a snake spooked Greg's horse and he fell off down the side of the trail and uh kind of landed right next to the body they were looking for. I guess you could here his screams at the top of the hill, from what I heard anyway." Catherine laughed.  
  
She could not help but laugh, as she envisioned the scene in her mind.  
  
"That's not funny Catherine and how badly was Greg hurt do you know?" asked Gil.  
  
"Actually no I don't I was sent here by Brass to find you if I could now we can both go to the hospital and find out about Greg." Smiled Catherine thinking of Brass's reaction to Gil explaining about his cell phone.  
  
"Okay let's go." Said Gil and they were off to the hospital.  
  
They made the hospital in good time considering that Gil was breaking all the speed limits to get there fast.  
  
They parked the SUV, and ran into the emergency ward and saw the rest of the team except for Nick.  
  
"Where the devil have you been and why haven't you answered your cell phone for the last 4 hours" Steamed Brass as he got a look at Gil.  
  
Catherine smirked behind his back knowing the answer already.  
  
"I was out at the body farm and hit a bump in the road while I was using my cell phone and I accidentally ran over it with my SUV. I went to the office to get another one when Catherine told me what happened to Greg. Is he okay?" questioned Gil as he looked at everyone.  
  
The rest of the team except for Brass turned their heads to keep from laughing aloud and Brass looked like he wanted to kill Grissom right there and then. However, he did not because Nick came out wheeling a casted Greg ahead of him in a wheelchair.  
  
"Oh shit, what happened to you Greg?" announced Grissom looking at Greg with the rest of the team.  
  
"I broke my leg in two places and I will be on crutches for the next 2 months thank you very much" Greg smirked at the look on everyone's faces.  
  
"I am also moving in with Greg to help him while he is on the disabled list because he can't get the cast wet or drive or anything for a while." Nick said.  
  
"But I told you not to worry I would call my sister and she can come and stay with me." Greg moaned.  
  
"Yeah and is she going to help you wash and get dressed for work as well. Especially in the shower because you are going to need that kind of help you know?" queried Nick with a smile on his face.  
  
"Umm maybe your right I think you might have the better idea after all. Thanks in advance for all the trouble." said Greg with sincerity in his voice.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Gil took Catherine's phone and was talking to someone away from everyone else for a few minutes while the rest of the team sat talking to Nick and Greg.  
  
"Okay, everything is started up and will be setup within a couple of hours." Gil explained.  
  
"What do you mean everything is setup?" both of them asked.  
  
"I got a hold of my friend who sells home medical equipment. She will have your house setup for you very soon." explained Gil.  
  
  
  
"They're bringing over a hand held shower setup, a transfer board and a shower chair also a wheelchair for transport for you. They just need you there to let them in and get to work. You call them when you two get home so they can come over." Grissom announced.  
  
"Wait a minute, whose going to pay for all of this?" asked Greg.  
  
"Don't worry about that at all it is all taken care of besides I also owe you big time for using you as a guinea pig with the foot rash experiment" blushed Grissom. "I have taken care of all costs to you so don't worry about anything."  
  
"I don't want you too." Stammered Greg embarrassed and feeling a little guilty.  
  
"No, don't even think about saying anything. I am doing this and that's the end of the story" Grissom told Greg. "Nothing more is being said on the subject, subject closed."  
  
With that the whole team left the hospital, they all walked Nick and Greg out to Nick's truck.  
  
Greg with the help of Crutches and the seat pulled all the way back was able to sit comfortably in the passenger side.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Nick took the slow way home, back to Greg's house so that not all the bumps would jar Greg's leg too much. Greg fell asleep during the ride home.  
  
"Hey sleeping beauty, wake up we're here." Nick said.  
  
"Huh, oh sorry about that I didn't mean to fall asleep," yawned Greg.  
  
"No problem you have been through a lot today." Nick said.  
  
They got out of the truck and went into the house. Greg collapsed onto the couch in the living room. Nick went to check the machine, called the home supply back, and said that they could come over anytime to set up the washroom.  
  
"They said that they would be over in about a half an hour, which will give you some time to sleep before they get here, okay?" Nick asked.  
  
"Yeah good idea, I could use a little nap." said Greg and he put his feet up on the couch and was asleep in under a minute.  
  
Nick went over to the other couch, and grabbed an afghan and covered Greg with it so that he would not be cold. Then he went to the kitchen and started to get some food ready for their supper. He was just about finished when he heard the doorbell ring. He came out to the front and let the Home supply company in to setup the bathroom.  
  
Nick went to wake up Greg but he was already awake.  
  
"They will be done soon but they want you to come and test out the equipment so that they know all of it works for you." Nick said.  
  
Greg yawned and said "Okay, but what smells so good coming from my kitchen"  
  
"Just some Texas chili I whipped up for us to eat after everything is done." Nick smiled.  
  
"Alright I haven't had good chili for awhile and that smells excellent. You found everything okay in there?" questioned Greg.  
  
"Oh sure I found everything I needed and more" laughed Nick.  
  
Then the rep came down and asked Greg if he could make it up so that they could check the heights on everything for him.  
  
With a good shoulder from Nick, Greg made it up the stairs without much trouble.  
  
They went to the bathroom. Moreover, Greg tried out the shower seat and they found out he would not need the transfer board after all but that they would need an extra set of crutches for him for upstairs though. They went outside, grabbed another pair, and he was all set. They both thanked the people and Nick showed them out while Greg lay down on the bed.  
  
He was asleep when Nick came up to get him for supper. Nick just watched Greg asleep peacefully on the bed, and got another blanket and covered him again. Greg feeling the blanket covering him just sighed in contentment. Nick just stood there looking and listening to Greg breath and watched him sleep for a few minutes. He could not help but see that that Greg was beautiful when he was sleeping.  
  
What he said to himself, where did that idea come from. Must be tired too think about Greg in that way. However, he could not pull himself away from watching him for a few more minutes.  
  
Nick finally left the bedroom and went downstairs to watch the game while Greg slept upstairs.  
  
A little while later Nick heard Greg moving upstairs and said, "Get back to bed and I will bring you up a tray in a minute."  
  
"Okay" Greg yelled down.  
  
He began thinking that he could get used to this kind of treatment quite easily and laughed to himself.  
  
He heard nick coming up the stairs and got back into bed.  
  
Nick came in with a TV tray laden with beer and two bowls of steaming chili with a couple of rolls.  
  
Nick climbed in bed beside Greg and told him to turn on the game that it was a good one.  
  
They watched the basketball game while eating the chili.  
  
The next thing you dinner was done and they both were full and the game ended with Nick losing ten bucks to Greg on the last second point from the buzzer beater 3 point shot the visiting team made.  
  
Nick gathered the tray and the remains of their supper. Then took everything downstairs and filled the dishwasher.  
  
By the time he came upstairs Greg had fluffed up the pillow he had been using and he rejoined Greg on the bed to watch the news.  
  
"Nick, um I was wondering something?" asked Greg Blushing.  
  
"Yeah Greg, what is it" questioned Nick looking confused at Greg's blushing face.  
  
"I really feel like a shower do you think you could help me with it I think I could sleep better afterwards," questioned Greg.  
  
Chapter 4 -  
  
"Sure, you know I said I would help you anyway I could, you know that" Nick said. "Just give me a minute to change into some other clothes in case I get wet okay".  
  
Nick left the room and went down the hall to the guest room where he had set up his clothes and stripped down and put on an old t-shirt and shorts.  
  
He made his way back to the bedroom to see that Greg had already taken off his shirt and had taken off the shorts that he had been wearing. He was about to take off his underwear when Nick came back into the room.  
  
  
  
Nick just stood in the doorway watching Greg. He could not believe how muscular and good-looking Greg's body was. He saw that Greg had a washboard stomach and very strong muscular arms. In addition, a powerfully compact built upper body. His nipples stood out for great peck muscles as well.  
  
Then Greg seeing Nick looking at him turned around and dropped his shorts.  
  
Which by this time had Greg looked around again would have saw something as to why they say that some things are bigger in Texas than anywhere else.  
  
And being that Nick was born and raised in Texas his erection was now as hard as a rock and if his shorts weren't any shorter it would be sticking out the leg hole.  
  
With Greg turning his back, this gave Nick an excellent view of Greg's strong and smooth back muscles not to mention the butt.  
  
If he had any quarters he could have bounced them and sent them to the moon on the perfect bubble butt that he was seeing right now.  
  
Greg not noticing any of this made his way into the bathroom and yelled "Hey out there are you asleep it's cold on this bench. Are you going to help me with this damn cast or what?"  
  
"What oh sure, I am coming sorry Greg" blushed Nick coming back to reality.  
  
Nick went to the bathroom and Greg was trying to get the special sleeve on his leg that they brought which would allow him to have a shower.  
  
It was the length of his leg and he was trying to reach it from sitting on the bench all the way to the floor.  
  
"HOLD ON, wait as second you want to bash your head in as well as have a broken hip to go with the broken leg. Let me put on the sleeve and you hold yourself up on the bench!" Nick ordered Greg.  
  
Nick bent down on the floor in front of Greg and slipped the sleeve up his leg. Greg lifted his hip off the seat and Nick fitted the sleeve along the whole length of the casted leg.  
  
In doing, this Nick saw in clear view only finger lengths away from his hands Greg has a wonderfully curved and surprisingly to him erect cock and balls.  
  
They looked magnificent to Nick who looked away blushing while grabbing the shower curtain, to cover his sudden movement.  
  
But Greg did see the blush that came to Nick's face as he turned away to pull the shower curtain over.  
  
'Wow is Nick excited at seeing me in the shower like this I wonder,' thought Greg looking at Nick's own wonderfully shaped Bubble butt through his shorts.  
  
Nick grabbed the showerhead and gave it to Greg.  
  
Greg turned on the water and got it to the correct temperature.  
  
He began spraying himself with the water. He started with his head. Using the showerhead, he sprayed his smooth body caressingly with the soft flow of water.  
  
Nick was watching this and could not help but adjusting his shorts as he watched Greg caress himself with the water flow coming out of the showerhead.  
  
Man he looks even more beautiful than before covered with water droplets, going from his shoulders down his washboard abs to his wonderfully shaped Cock and balls.  
  
Nick shook a face full of water away, when Greg splashed him with the spray from the showerhead.  
  
"What did you do that for?" laughed Nick lunging for the showerhead to return the favor.  
  
"Well you were off in dreamland, and I had to get your attention somehow didn't I?" asked Greg with a mischievous glint in his eye.  
  
"Well there were other ways don't you know." Nick laughed still trying to grab the showerhead from Greg.  
  
"Yes, there were but none as fun as that one though I don't think" snickered Greg.  
  
Greg dropped the showerhead and grabbed the soap while watching Nick take his shirt off and getting an eyeful of Nick's hairy and muscular chest.  
  
'Wow, thought Greg look at his six-pack that he has been hiding' Greg was thinking to himself.  
  
Greg then grabbed the showerhead again while Nick had the shirt over his head so that he could not defend himself. Greg then shot the water at Nick's chest and shorts so that he was soaked through.  
  
"HEY...! What did you do that for?" exclaimed Nick  
  
Laughing Greg said "You looked like you might have wanted a to have a shower with me after all, I guess" Nick grabbed a towel and tried to dry himself but he was too wet.  
  
Nick and Greg just gazed into each other's eyes for a moment and they both felt like they were hit by lightning, the feelings were so strong between the two of them.  
  
Greg took a deep breath and before he could stop himself said, "Nick, you know you could always join me in here; there is enough room I think?"  
  
Nick just stood there in total shock at first not knowing what to say or believing what he just heard his friend say at all.  
  
"Um.Greg did you just say what I thought you said?" questioned Nick.  
  
Greg gulped and said "Yes I did, I asked you if you wanted to join me here in the shower."  
  
Nick again looked astounded at Greg but then he decided to drop his wet shorts and kiss Greg full on the lips.  
  
When there two lips met, they both moaned it felt like electricity flowing between the two men.  
  
They both grabbed for each other and started caressing, each other and feeling the strong muscles in within each other.  
  
They both came up for air and each of them had an erection that could penetrate steel, they were so hard.  
  
Each was breathing hard and there bodies were crying for the feel of each other on their skin.  
  
"I love you Nick, I have for a long time I guess having you help me through this has brought my feelings to a head," Greg said with love in his eyes.  
  
"Greg, I feel the same way towards you and I didn't know till today myself I guess" sounded Nick looking with love to Greg.  
  
Nick then helped Greg to move over on the bench and while it was a very tight fit the two of them did manage to have a long and exhilarating shower together.  
  
They kissed and washed each other, no words were said between the two men.  
  
They just explored each other while looking into each other's eyes.  
  
  
  
They finally dried themselves off and went back to the bedroom where they climbed into bed together and kissed.  
  
Greg then hesitantly made his way down Nick's hairy chest with his hand to Nick's groin and stopped there unsure as to go any further.  
  
Nick put his hand on Greg's hand, moved it the last few inches, and grasped Greg's own groin with his other hand at the same time.  
  
They for the first time took each other's cock and delicately grasped and began to feel each other. They both were hard still and they began while kissing moving each other's hand in an ever-increasing rhythm, faster and faster before they new it, they exploded at the same time.  
  
They moaned and gasped together while still emptying each other until they did not have any more seed left.  
  
They kissed and rubbed each other's chest with the remnants of the biggest climax each other had had in there life until that point.  
  
They then pulled up the covers and Nick and Greg fell asleep in each other's arms. 


End file.
